


Always clear your browser history

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BADPORNMOVIETITLES, CAUGHTWATCHINGPORN, JICHEOL DAY, JICHEOL FTW, Jicheol, M/M, SHYJIHOON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: HAPPY JICHEOL DAY EVERYONE! JICHEOL FTW! So Jihoon has been watching secretive porn on Seungcheol's laptop. He thinks he's hidden the evidence but it's not that simple and Seungcheol finds a few interesting things on his hard drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JICHEOL DAY! ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US ONE OF US! GOOBLE GOBBLE GOOBLE GOBBLE!!! Ok I'll stop now....  
> I just wander sometimes how these guys react to the stuff we all write about them. I mean.....it's so accessible and I;m sure they're come across some of it at some stage...even with the most innocent of intentions.....seriously though can you imagine the look on their faces? HAHAHAHAHAH.  
> They're probably like....oh its a story about us let me have a wee read AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!  
> Then they probably avoid each other after for a while.....cause awky mo-mo!  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

There’s a startling knock on the studio door and Jihoon sits back from the computer screen abruptly, he paws frantically for the mouse and closes the window on the computer he has open, before clicking on the tab at the bottom of the page to refresh his editing software programme. He considers remaining silent and hoping whoever has knocked, gets the message and leaves. But another knock, more deafening than he first, waves that suggestion away.

Jihoon stands and walks to the door, he pauses for several long moments, hating the fact that his heart pounds too heavily in his chest. He’s about to ask who it is, then mutters, “Fuck it,” and opens the door, hoping whoever has come intends this to be a short visit, just a quick drop-off that hopefully involves little to no conversation or eye contact, he’s far too on edge right now.

He opens the door just as Seungcheol’s fist is in mid-air, readying to knock again and heat creeps into Jihoon’s cheeks. “Jihoonie….hey…can I come in?” he asks, it’s stupid of him to ask really, what if Jihoon said no? Would he go away? When has Jihoon _ever_ said no to him. It’s not like the studio is his own private sanctuary or anything, even if the others treat it as such.

“Sure” He agrees, but his voice sounds absent. He steps back from the door, pulling it wide open in welcome for the older boy to walk in. Seungcheol’s a breathless blur of wide smiles and dark eyes as he bounces through the door, his laptop is tucked neat under his arm and he sets it down on some free space on the desk.

“Am I disturbing you?” He asks, glancing at the program Jihoon has open on the screen.

Jihoon blinks, his skin feels clammy, prickly, as if anyone looking at him can tell just what he was doing by himself in the studio. “Just….ya know…editing. It’s not going anywhere so I can talk if that’s what you mean” Jihoon offers, pulling up another chair close to the console.

“What are you working on?” Seungcheol asks, sitting back in what’s rightfully Jihoon’s chair. It might not be his room, but that is _definitely_ his chair. Jihoon pouts for a moment, then remembers he’s been asked a question. He has to jog his memory because he hasn’t actually been working at all today and he doesn’t even know what track he has loaded on the screen. A quick glance over fails to answer that, because Seungcheol’s swung the chair around, blocking the view of the screen entirely now.

“Uh….several things” he offers lamely, but it should be a good enough excuse, this is idle chit chat after all. Seungcheol is probably just checking up on him. Ensuring he’s had something to eat and rested sufficiently. What a good Hyung does for his band members.

Seungcheol sighs reluctantly, mouth twitches against a smile. “Several things?” he parrots back to him, the tone is amused and it throws Jihoon off a little.

“Uhhm…yeah. Sorry, what did you want to talk about Hyung?” Jihoon asks. Something like a tiny smile flickers at the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth as he watches Jihoon fidget with the stretched sleeve of his hoodie nervously. He can already see the tension forming in Jihoon’s slim shoulders.

Seungcheol makes an unimpressed sound and bites his lower lip, scraping his teeth along the flesh before smiling up at him and patting the seat next to him. “Come ….sit” There is something so repentant about his tone it’s supremely unsettling for Jihoon, but he takes the offer up regardless and slumps into the adjacent armchair, kicking his feet up on the desk rail.

“You know how I leant you my laptop last week….for your trip to Hong Kong” He begins by saying quietly, and Jihoon twists a little in his chair and nods. Seungcheol’s gaze roams over his face, like he’s searching for something, then he speaks again. “Well, when you gave it back it started acting up”

Jihoon slumps down further in his chair, his stomach suddenly tied in knots “Did I break it or something? Is it damaged?.... I was…really careful with it Cheol-Hyung honestly”

Seungcheol, takes of his snap back, runs a hand through his hair and grimaces “No, no, It’s not broken exactly. It’s just….. acting up….the programs were loading really slowly, lots of pop-ups and glitches started cropping up”

Jihoon started to speak “I don’t- “ but Seungcheol raised a hand to silence him.

“So I took it to that computer shop in town….ya know…. just to see if they could shed some light on the problem….. cause I know nothing about computers and….. It was really interesting what they found”

Jihoon’s throat constricts and his heart beat races.

“Do you know what they found on the hard drive Jihoonie?” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon wouldn’t meet his eyes, but a hand settling firmly on his knee gets his attention. When Jihoon glances up, Seungcheol is watching him intently. “A lot of gay porn”

Jihoon shuddered and shook his head, looking away again. He wanted to run screaming out the door but there was no point in hiding. He felt so stupid, he had thought he had done a good job in cleaning up behind himself. Jihoon tips his chin up. “It wasn’t me Hyung” he says, denying the blame but hating the way his chest goes tight with the lie.

“Yes……. **_it was_** Jihoonie. …..Because it definitely wasn’t me.” He said, hand on Jihoon’s knee gripping him tighter to get his attention again. They face off, neither one blinking, until something flickers in Seungcheol’s eyes and his expression suddenly goes contrite.“I never use my laptop to watch gay porn Jihoon….…..I use Seungkwan’s”

Jihoon sits like an idiot in his chair. His mouth has gone a little dry and for long moment, he is utterly speechless as his brain frantically tries to unravel itself and translate what he was hearing. “Wh-wha?” He stuttered weakly.

“Yeah, I use Seungkwan’s…..or sometimes Dino’s….. because if the staff ever sweep search…. they at least expect it from them and I still get to look like the responsible, mature leader at the end of the day” He explained casually.

Jihoon is knocked speechless for the second time in as many minutes. All the air rushes out of lungs as he gasps in surprise at the admission “Hyung…..that’s…… terrible” Jihoon says.

“Hey, you did the same to me….you used my laptop to watch…what was it….BackDoorBoy’s? Have a Very Merry Twinkmass? **Cornhole canyon?”** Seungcheol started reciting various films he’d obviously gleamed when the laptop’s hard-drive was being cleaned.

“Alright……alright …….you made your point….I get it” Jihoon huffed. Seungcheol laughs and beams at him so warmly that Jihoon can’t help but smile back sheepishly.

“Yeah…so….the next time you want to watch those movies, tell me….I’ll borrow Seungkwan’s laptop and…. we can tell the others we’re busy working or something” He offers with a wink.

A thousand different emotions flicker across Jihoon’s face and his smile fades into vague confusion. It registers with Seungcheol that the younger might not understand what he has just offered. Seungcheol takes pity on his confused state of mind and sighs “Jihoonie….it’s okay….It’s normal. It’s normal for you to want to check this kind of stuff out….you’re trying to find what you like and you have to experiment. I don’t know if the particular array of movies you’ve watched so far are exactly to my taste but….I can show you a few of my favourites if you’re on the market for inspiration” he said, leaning back in his chair and flexing his brows suggestively.

Jihoon can’t help the blush that creeps up his neck and he instinctively zips up his hoodie all the way up in an attempt to shield his face. Seungcheol smirks at him, reaching up to tug his hands away, he holds each hand loosely in his own, turning them over in his palms.

“Do you know…. what day it is today Jihoonie?” he asks, thumbs tracing in between the smaller boys knuckles, his eyes fixing on the silver ring on his little finger “…….And don’t say the 19th!”

Jihoon tenses, but shakes his head.

“Yeah ….you do……..tell me what day it is” Seungcheol says, squeezing the smaller boy’s hands lightly and when Jihoon looks up at him Seungcheol is watching him with something strangely fond in his eyes.

“Hmm…..I don’t know Hyung” he murmurs.

Seungcheol scoots up closer, dragging his chair forward and his voice drops into a low, breathless whisper “It’s our day Jihoonie….….. **it’s Jicheol day** ” he says.

Jihoon whimpers, he’s suddenly dizzy with the crushing need to touch the other boy. Seungcheol’s almost close enough to allow Jihoon to reach out and thread his fingers through that luscious hair, to curls his hands around Seungcheol’s shoulders, to sink his fingers into all that solid muscle.

Seungcheol tugs his hands forward and pulls him onto his lap, he meets no resistance. Jihoon fits so perfectly in his lap, they’re eyes meet at the same level now. One of Jihoon’s hands is hovering hesitantly over his lips as he touches his knuckles to his mouth, the other curled and relaxed at his side so that his fingertips dangle along the top of Seungcheol’s knee. “Do you know what other...interesting things I found on my hard-drive Jihoonie?” He croons in his ear.

“Hyung-I’m sorry” Jihoon blurts out nervously but Seungcheol shushes him gently.

“I found a lot of…… stories on there…..stories about… **us** ……some very… _explicit_ stuff Jihoonie” He says. Jihoon flushes and writhes a little in his lap.

“Is that what you were doing when you were in Hong Kong? When you were by yourself in your hotel room?” He asks, but all he gets in reply is a quiet whimper. Seungcheol licks his lower lip and lets his eyes close, picturing Jihoon in his hotel room, tucked under some starchy bedsheets with his knees drawn to his chest and Seungcheol’s laptop perched on the side as the smaller boy watches muted obscene porn clips, chewing anxiously on the edge of his thumb and trying to resist the urge to touch himself.

When he opens his eyes, Jihoon is in fact chewing on the edge of his thumb eagerly and Seungcheol can feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest “Jihoonie….Were you reading stories about us….dirty stories and then ……touching yourself when you watched those movies?” He teased.

“No!” Jihoon whines, scrubbing a palm over his cheek.

“Then what Jihoonie….tell me…..don’t you think I deserve to know why there were so many filthy stories about us… **doing it** on the memory bank of my laptop?” He asked.

“I……I….I read the stories….but …I didn’t know what some of the _stuff_ meant….so I researched it….that’s how I found the movies…..I wanted to….hmm…nevermind” Seungcheol’s eyes flare, and he swallows hard.

“Oh….so….you wanted to be sure what some of those acts in the stories were….so you could imagine us together better?” Seungcheol caught on quickly and grinned happily.

 _“Hyung!”_ Jihoon whined in embarrassment.

“Is that why you’ve been cooped up in here all day?” Seungcheol asks, but it’s not really a question, more of a statement and Jihoon blushes faintly; he forgets sometimes just how well Hyung knows him, how easily he can break though his composure and read out loud what Jihoon’s afraid to say “…..have you been reading all the new stories about us that they released today?……”

Jihoon doesn’t dare breathe. “Jihoonie……it’s ok..” Seungcheol whispers, sweet and tentative. Then it dawns on him that Seungcheol’s lips are skimming over his cheek and he feels gentle, warm hands slide up his back to cradle him close. Everything is silent, except for the uneven rhythm of Jihoon’s breath. “Tell me Jihoonie…..did you read those stories?”

“Just…..just a few,…..they’re everywhere….twitter sorta blew up and I just followed the hashtags….I was just curious to what they were saying about us.” Jihoon admitted shyly

“Were there…..any _particular_ stories….that you liked?” Seungcheol asks, watching the younger boy. He’s never seen Jihoon look so vulnerable before, so young and timid.

“Hm…..yeah…but…I” There’s a startling moment when Jihoon’s gaze drops to Seungcheol’s mouth for a split second, and he licks his lips without thinking. He quickly pulls his eyes back up to meet the others and is anchored by the desire he sees in them. “Che-ol-

“Tell me which one was your favourite….and…… we can re-enact it” Seungcheol voice ghosted in his ear then he tilts his head and kisses the corner of his mouth, just the very edge of Jihoon’s lower lip, like a comforting touch, and Jihoon is instantly lost. He openly softens in Seungcheol’s lap, falls forward toward him, splays his hands over the broad chest, feeling for the matching heartbeat beneath.

When Seungcheol presses their lips together, it’s a smooth swipe at first, and he pulls back only to do it again and again and again. Seungcheol draws back once more, and brings his hand to Jihoon’s face, tilting his chin up a little and they lock eyes once more before he settles his lips more firmly against Jihoon’s and they’re eyes flutter shut. Jihoon whimpers softly when Seungcheol sucks gently at his lower lip and then makes a quiet little noise in his throat as he ducks in further, tongue slipping into Jihoon’s mouth to intensify the kiss, its sweeter, deeper and wetter than before. Jihoon doesn’t hesitate, he opens his mouth to him, gives himself over to Seungcheol completely.

Jihoon shudders and breaks out of the kiss the moment he feels warm fingertips push tentatively under the hem of his hoodie. Seungcheol stills his hand, but his thumb swipes back and forth over soft skin along the dip of Jihoon’s waist. Every inch of him feels hot to the touch and when he opens his eyes Seungcheol is smiling at him fondly.

“Why didn’t you just ask me Jihoonie?…..You don’t need to read those stories….I could show you…. Seungcheol says, cupping his cheek tenderly and looking him in the eye “I _want_ to show you” he whispers, breathless, and a weird thrum of heat spirals deep in his stomach as Jihoon nods and leans close again, fingers tangling in his hair as he smiles and whispers “Happy Jicheol day Seungcheol”

Seungcheol beams back and chews his lip as his skin tingles with anticipation. He licks the line of Jihoon’s jaw and the breathes into his ear “Happy Jicheol day Jihoonie”

 


End file.
